gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: State of Arkham
Batman: State of Arkham Two years after the events in Arkham City, the caped crusader is thrown into his next biggest adventure to date. Developer Rocksteady throws players into the heart of criminally controlled Gotham City following a hostile takeover by Harley Quinn. Along with hours of new content and gadgetry, players will be able to navigate a majority of Gotham by rappel and now fast travel using the batmobile and other bat vehicles. New Features Among many things will be the ability to operate certain vehicles belonging to the Dark Knight, including the Batmobile. New to the game will be the liberation side quests which require Batman to infiltrate certain enemy facilities and liberate the hostages within each. This new feature will require each new stealth technique, such as radar jamming, emp devices and bat swarm, gadget used to call a swarm of bats to a certain area and cause chaos to allow enemy take-downs. Also new to the game will be improved challenges with new modifiers and will be close to liberation missions, expect divide into waves of either combat or stealth. Leaderboards will still record times and medals of the player. Also the map of Gotham will be an enormous map full of side quests and villains waiting for Batman to eliminate. Also new variations of code breaking and safe cracking, also lock picking will be added to the game. Allies and Villians Villains: (Voice Actors from previous games will reprise their roles and Zeus and Headmaster will be portrayed by Nolan North and Fred Tatasciore) Harley Quinn: Main Antagonist. Seeking revenge for the death of Joker, Quinn overthrows the Gotham City government and establishes the State of Arkham in its place. She has Joker's child, dubbly named Joker Junior who is now 2 years old. Scarecrow: The secondary antagonist. Scarecrow is seeking to destroy Batman and is working secret experiments in his lab in Gotham to control his enemies and the politicians. Two-Face: The tetriatry antagonist. He and his gang act as Harley Quinn's personal police force, killing or arresting all those who oppose Quinn's regime. Black Mask: Controls Wayne Tech and supplies Quinn's army with secret Military weapons to hold the city. Works for Strange to help Strange accomplish his ultimate goal. Firefly: Acts as Black Mask's personal bodyguard and second deputy to Two-Face's police force. Maxie Zeus: Uses his Club as the main meeting place for the villains in charge of the criminal government. Hugo Strange: Staged his death and now plans his greatest plan ever by secretly manipulating the criminal government using Black Mask. Headmaster: Enables Quinn's takeover, without her knowing, and swears the Order of St. Dumas to an alliance with Hugo Strange. Side Quest Villains: Riddler: Holds military officers hostage and threatens to destroy Gotham if Batman fails to beat him. Zsasz: Killing political prisoners given to him by Scarecrow and Two-Face and must be stop. Freeze: Is robbing medical facilities and Wayne Tech warehouses all over the city. Hush: He is leading Batman on wild investigation through Gotham, eventually leading to him attacking Wayne Manor. Lexcorp: Holding a series of illegal arms deals throughout the city that must be stopped. Terrible Trio: Each is planning to assault Gotham from their perspective area, land, air and water. Mad Hatter: Controlling certain people to rob certain materials for the ultimate mind control device. Deathstroke and Deadshot: Eliminating high-profile targets for an unknown Metropolis businessman. Random Thugs: Either holding hostages or robbing certain places. Locations Wayne Manor- Consists of large forested area, the entire manor and the official batcave with bat computer. Arkham Asylum: Like the original game, all the same buildings and after Arkham City, was reopened and now Quinn uses it as a Military Location placing Arkham Soldiers all over the Island with experimental weapons. City Hall District: Consists of the major areas of the political part of city and the public library. Arkham City: The remnants of Arkham City now completely shut down, but an area extremely rich with crime. Downtown: The largest area, consists of the Police Station, banks and other buildings for Batman to explore. Wayne Tech: The largest building in Gotham and is full of things for players to locate. Harbor: Large dock area, lightly filled with Arkham Soldiers. Basis of Gotham Naval Base. Ace Chemicals: Large Chemical Plant and the location of Scarecrows lair. Blackgate Penitentiary: Large Prison which Two-Face and his gang use to holds all the prisoners of the new regime. Olympus: Zeus' club, full of dance floors and secret armory's. The Underworld: A sequence of large elaborate facility's based under Gotham secretly made by Maxie Zeus in Olympus. Order of St. Dumas' Catacombs: A large network of catacombs downtown established during the colonial period by the mysterious Order of St. Dumas. Trainyard: A small area with little guards on the outskirts of the city. This where the people who escaped Quinn's attack reside. Amusement Mile: Large amusement park near Gotham Beach where Quinn's Arkham Soldiers hold off the National Guard. Sewers: Allows quick access through the city and Quinn's goons use it to store weapons. Villain Mode A new feature unlocked after completing the main story will be villain mode which allows players to play as either Harley Quinn, Scarecrow or Two-Face in villain styled challenges similar to ones played by Batman. Unlike the other challenges, villain mode will require players to complete certain objectives in the mode and play key moments in the story as the villain. Primary enemies to the villains will be the police force not apprehended by Dent and later on members of the Order of St. Dumas. Each villain will have a series of at least 6 different levels in which players can replay to get a higher score and unlock new things in the main game. After completing the first level in Quinn, her fellow villains will be unlocked for play. Levels unlock after the previous one has been beaten. Each villain is unique with abilities and none do the same thing. Goons/Factions Arkham Soldiers: Serve as Quinn's private army supplied with very deadly experimental weapons supplied by Black Mask. Arkham Elites: Serve as military officers and are armored very well for close combat. Tyger Security Guards: Elite mercenaries working for Hugo Strange and his ultimate goal. Two-Face Guards: Act as the police force serving under Two-Face Order of St. Dumas Soldiers: Under Azrael and the Headmaster, begin to prevent the prophecy foretold centuries ago by aiding Hugo Strange. Synposis Two years after Arkham City, Gotham has re-established itself and has returned to the way prior to the Arkham Riots as depicted in Arkham Asylum. The Crime Rate has slightly increased as well, the majority of it being centralized in the former area of Arkham City, which has been reopened to the city. The villainess Harley Quinn has been missing since her last attack depicted in Harley Quinn's Revenge and rumors say that she has been hiding somewhere in the Arkham City District with her child Joker Jr. Wayne Tech has established numerous new experimental weapons for the military supervised by CEO Lucius Fox, also Waynes current gadget supplier. At the beginning of the game, players play as Wayne and escort Mayor Riveria (George Lopez) and Lucius to their office while discussing a new energy project Wayne has for the city. As they progress through the building, Black Mask takes control of Wayne Tech and seals off the entire building. Outside Gotham police forces wage a massive gunfight against a series of Arkham Soldiers who have secured the perimeter of the building. After being assaulted by some Arkham Soldiers, Wayne, Fox and the Mayor head to Wayne's office where Riveria hides in Wayne's private panic room as Fox and Wayne decide to try and get help. After fighting through Wayne Tech, Wayne and Lucius reach the R and D Department and use Wayne's secret entrance to the Batcave. After arriving at the Batcave, Nightwing and Robin have assembled and Alfred informs the two of the situation.On the news, Harley Quinn has launched a deadly chemical attack with Scarecrow, who is now apparently alive, astounding Batman, chemicals in the City Hall District and is now escorting major Gotham figures to Blackgate. Batman sends Robin and Nightwing Downtown to handle the mob assembling and Batman decides to ambush Two-Face's prison convoy before it reaches Blackgate. Fox supplies Wayne with experimental Concussion grenades and Wayne heads off into the city via the Batmobile. After arriving in Gotham, Batman scales the rooftops of the nearby buildings and slowly eliminates the guards surrounding the convoy. After opening the van doors, they are empty minus note which informs Batman that all the prisoners are in the care of Dent and Crane somewhere in the city, signed by President Harley Quinn, as she now calls herself. After calling Alfred, Lucius informs Batman of an all out battle the Arkham Soldiers are waging at the main chemical facility downtown, Ace Chemicals. After arriving at Ace Chemicals, the entire facility is sealed off and Scarecrow shoots demands over the loudspeaker to his men. After infiltrating Ace Chemicals, Batman enters a large open corridor where he is injected with a large dose of Scarecrow Venom which forces him to relive events from Arkham Ayslum such as the Titan Joker Fight and what would have happened if Joker succeeded that night. After fighting these fears, he is goes through his 1st Scareworld world, similar to the ones from the Asylum, and shakes off the gas. After stealthily fighting through Ace, he reaches central pumping where Crane has Gordan locked up and has experimented on him. As he goes to rescue Gordan, the room is filled with gas and Batman is surrounded by Arkham Soldiers, who under the gas resemble demons. After an intense fight in this nightmarish realm, Batman is eventually subdued by the guards and locked up next to Gordan for experimentation. After waking up, Scarecrow prepares Batman for an almost lethal dose of his new Fear Venom, explaining how he hid in the Gotham world after obtaining injuries from Croc back at the Asylum. He explains how Strange funded his experiments and how now Quinn plans to use his new gas to control her enemies. Before he can inject Batman, Nightwing rushes in a frees Batman, who with Nightwing fight their way out of Ace Chemicals with Gordan. After returning to the Batcave, Gordan is placed in the care of Fox and Batman heads out back into the city. As Batman heads out, Robin is heard over the loudspeaker being overwhelmed by Two-Face's army at the Gotham Bank. After heading to the bank Downtown, Batman is forced to extract Robin up onto a safe rooftop before learning of Dent's presence in the Bank. Batman infiltrates the bank and after a grueling fight in the banks vault, Two-Face sends Firefly to face Batman as he makes his escape from the bank. During the fight Firefly injures Batman allowing him to escape. Category:Batman Category:Arkham Series Category:Video games Category:Villains Category:Action/Adventure Category:Rocksteady Studios Category:Series Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillians Category:Villain Defeats Category:Story Category:Gotham City Category:DC Comics Category:Fighting video game Category:Free World Category:Venom Category:High Tech